juliensblogbattlefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Datei:JBB 2014 KING FINALE Gio vs. SpongeBOZZ (prod. by D-RuSh)
Beschreibung Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/GioRap90 Instagram: http://instagram.com/giorap90 Instrumentals: http://www.facebook.com/drushofficial 1. Da ist wieder gio das frettchen mit seiner hässlichen fresse er kann nicht douabletimen und ist auch nicht technisch der beste die videos sind standard er macht jedes mal den gleichen dreck man er hat von dem schwamm doch letztes jahr schon eingesteckt er macht ein auf hart, obwohl er aussieht wie ein lauch und das einzige was bei ihm raussticht ist sein bauch ey jetzt mal ganz ehrlich wie will dieser clown gewinnen er hat doch schon zu kämpfen mit sein riesen augenringen in seinen deepen tracks da erzählt er nur von einsamkeit was für ein versager, ey sein leben muss echt scheiße sein ich glaub ihm was er in den liedern erzählt denn er ist sogar noch hässlicher als die jeans die er trägt und sein kanal? naja, rappen kann er nicht statt irgendwas besonderes zu kicken bettelt er nach klicks jeder kann so monoton wie dieser lauch rappen nur können die meisten das wort "rap" auch aussprechen jetzt ist er zwar king doch dieser bastard war schlechter als jeder seiner letzten gegner sogar laskah war besser man er hat seine ehre gegen fame getauscht er meckert über spongebozz doch denkt sich in battles selbst was aus mal ganz im ernst ich kann dieses toy nicht ernstnehm bevor ich gio rap ma gucke, guck deutsches fernsehen seine ganze verkleidungen sind ein trauriger witz geht ma auf seine clips, er verkauft für klicks und auch sonst, ist er nur ein schlechter verlierer erst heult er rum bei diesem blog und dann battlet er wieder was er da alles meine hatte echt nen miesen beigeschmack einfach was behaupten obwohl man keine beweise hat spongi wird ganz einfach die nutte zerreisen man schon letztes jahr war die komplette hinrunde gebitet egal was er sagt, es ist flowlich echt enttäuschend statt sein rap geb ich mir lieber seine komischen geräusche los erzähl was presst du sonst noch in die zeilen sag wieder irgendwas von einem bongkopf und der scheiße alter komm doch mit beweisen, doch nichts von alledem ist annähernd so peinlich wie sich als spongebob zu verkleiden alter spongebob, du bist echt krank in deinem kopf ne sonnenbrille macht dich spast noch lange nicht zum boss was hast du in den ganzen battles nur für einen müll gelabert du bist kein gangster, du bist nur ein burgerbrater was für geschäfte? du machst garkeine du hundesohn mach ma nicht auf boss - du arbeitest fürn hungerlohn zu dein "geschäften" gibt es garnix zu sagen denn du trottel lässt dich sogar von ner krabbe verarschen jetzt wird dieser schmock geplättet ich weiß, du hast jahrelang um diesen job gebettelt auch wenn du jetzt im internet für ne masse an kinder rappst bist und bleibst du nur der sklave von mister crabs du bist jemand der gern ab und zu ne sandburg baut und bist noch lange nicht straße nur weil du plankton rauchst ich meine jedem das seine doch das klingt halt beschissen wieso plankton? dann geh doch gleich paar algen kiffen vor deiner karre machst du richtig krassen rap dabei hast du deinen führerschein noch nicht geschafft du depp wenn man das so sieht dann läuft es für dich gerade schlecht denn was willst du bitte machen wenn das misses puff entdeckt ich schick ihr dazu ein paar sachliche nachrichten dann kannst du statt deine parts kicken - nachsitzen ich step ans mic und besiege den prollrapper und du hast angst als wär ich der fliegende holländer ich kann nicht verstehen warum du ein auf harten machst versager was laberst du, du lebst in ner ananas wo bist du boss, mit patrick flogst du aus der schule und deine vorbilder sind Meerjungfraumann und Blaubarschbube ja seit sie dich zu sich eingeladen haben weiß ich du gehst nicht nur gerne seifenblasen blasen für mich bist du schwul und das ohne jeden zweifel man ich hab dich gesehen, du ziehst sogar deren kleidung an also red ma nicht davon du würdest alles ficken du bist ne schwuchtel, junge du gehst quallen fischen und dabei singst du bitch als hättest du ein schwanz im arsch was will man erwarten wenn du sogar ballet tanzen warst mit jeder line wirst du kleiner dummer lauch zerfetzt is egal ob du doubletimend ohne pause rappst dein image ist aufgesetzt denn is der schwamm mal bei den bullen - dann wird er bis auf das allerletzte ausgequetscht auch ohne doubletimen bleib ich der beste du bist für mich nur ein krüppel denn du hast zwei linke hände guck doch einfach nach, ich frage mich was da nicht stimmt ich habe nur eine, doch trotzdem mach ich das mit links TEXT ZU LANG FÜR DIE BESCHREIBUNG Kategorie:Videos